


No somos tan reflejos.

by Pez_Genial



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pez_Genial/pseuds/Pez_Genial
Summary: (AU!Idols - humanos) Rin y Len fueron con una historia muy diferente en sus carreras y reclutamientos. Pero al final, ambos son idols, ambos son "Kagamine", ¿qué significa eso? Una historia donde mantener la imagen es el menor de sus problemas porque primero está el darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 1





	1. Introducción: ¡NUESTRA voz!

—Rin… Len…

Los rubios mencionados intercambiaron miradas en ese momento. Esmeraldas por írises del chico contra el ojizarca navegante de la chica. Incertidumbre contra ingenuidad.

—Del reclutamiento, ambos serían perfectos de una dueta.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Rin.

—Que serán una unidad. Los 02 del proyecto, serán un par de reflejos.

Poco sabían ellos lo mucho que esa palabra los afectaría en los años a por venir.

( ... )

—¡Hey, hey, gente! ¡Fui Kagamine Rin!

—Yo, ¡Kagamine Len aquí!

Ambos entrelazaron los dedos en frente de la multitud. Rin elevó la diestra y Len la zurda, mandando la seña a las miles de personas que coreaban con euforia el nombre de ambos.

—¡Y nuestras voces gemelas…

—…serán sólo para ustedes!

—¡Gracias! —terminaron al unísono. Él forzó un tono maduro, queriendo hacer eco de sus sentimientos a la gente; mas ella lo dijo de forma alegre y desesperada, satisfecha con sonreír al público al hacer la última reverencia.

Las luces se apagaron. En ese segundo, ambos corrieron de la mano hasta la lateral del escenario para luego bajar atrás de las decoraciones que iban colocando. Él estaba fatigado de por sí – no sólo es quien más se mueve en el escenario, pero también mantuvo muchas notas esta vez. E ignorando esto, Rin lo seguía jalando fuera de la bola de personas de staff acomodando las cosas, tenía el pecho inflado y aguantaba el aliento hasta separarse de todos.

—Rin… —cansado, quejó—. Espera, paremos aquí, tengo que…

Un suave halar volvió a insistir con su manga. El azul por sobre su mirada se abrió un poco más de lo normal, anonado. Se preguntó, ¿acaso no puede responderme? La cabeza de Len podía dispararse a pensar cualquier cosa en todo segundo…

—Len —por fin respondió—. Lo hicimos extremadamente bien, ¿no…?

—…Supongo que sí —él relajó el brazo para permitir que ella volteara y se acercara aún tomándolo—. Sí, la gente se veía feliz, ¿verdad?

—¿A que sí?

Estaba demasiado callada…

—Rin, ¿estás…?

—¡¡A que sí!!

Como bala de cañón, ella ubicó perfectamente el estómago adverso y atinó lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas hacia él. Una vez que el enclenque idol perdió su equilibrio, ambos brazos de la rubia lo rodearon.

—¡Riiiin! —¡y pensar que se preocupó! Len hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y mostró una mueca avergonzada—. ¡Eso dolió!

—¡No fue la intención! ¿¡Pero qué no ves!? ¡Hicimos un trabajo increíble! —con un risueño asentir, se colgó contra de él—. ¡Seguro que en el momento de oro, todos hablaran de…

—¡¡Todos, es un placer!! ¡Soy Hatsune Miku!!

Una ovación retumbó en las paredes del detrás de escena. Sintiendo una vibración en el piso por los imparables gritos, hubo un silencio entre ambos rubios.

—…No tienes que decirlo.

—No lo iba a decir —sonó derrotada—. ¡Pero no hay problema! ¿Sabes porque? ¡Porque las voces de Len y Rin son geniales! ¡Len y Rin son los mejores porque se tienen mutuamente, a Len y Rin!

Lo que hace esta chica… él pensó. Sabe que su pecho está siguiendo el ritmo de los aplausos de la gente de allá afuera; no, no más alocado, exactamente igual. Tragaba saliva mientras veía por sobre de esa sonrisa juvial y decidida. Apaciguaba el berrinche ajeno respondiendo con su propio ladear de cabeza pensante, tarareando a labios cerrados. Pensaba.

—Claro que sí —primero sonó como un regaño, después salió confianza en su voz—. Somos la unidad Kagamine.

Bajó los hombros con una sonrisa pequeña y se permitió palmear la cabeza de la chica. Ella rió victoriosa.

—¡Eso somos!

—Disculpa…

Sonó una palabra algo gruesa. Viendo el pantalón de mezclilla de terminado aguado y el celular colgando en la diestra de la dueña de esa voz… uh oh.

—Mm…

—¡N-Neru! —Rin confirmó la persona.

—Me da igual, ante cualquier cosa, pero ya sabes. No creo que sea ideal que vean al novio de una…

—¡Qué cosas dices!

—No es… —antes de poder terminar, fue apartado por un jalón a su cuello de camisa por la mismísima Rin, quien se levantaba—. ¡Hey!

—¡Len y yo somos KAGAMINE, Neru! Jo, ¡qué bobita!

Esas risas afectaban poco. Y de hecho, las siguió mientras se paraba y ahora daba un suave codazo a su dúo.

—Sh —la sisseó—. Uh, Neru, ¿te llevo a tu casa primero una vez acabe? Gracias por el apoyo.

—No es nada, supongo.

Ámbares embriagados y serios por la presencia del rubio, Neru bajó estos al celular y asomó de momento a momento. Rin formó una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Sé suave con tu primer amor, Neru! —canturreó—. Le-en.

Él resopló entre sonrisa, acostumbrado pero aún harto, se veía bien.

—Rin, calla. Esto es simple estrategia… 

—Como dice Neru. Creo —algo extra desvió la mirada—. Ahora deja.

—¡Muchas gracias! —la voz de Miku sonó desde el escenario.

Miles de aplausos sonaron. Allí, los tres rubios pestañaron, quedaron seguros que pronto se irían a casa.

( ... )

—¿Entonces la dejas primero? —Rin gritó detrás del bastidor mientras dejaba su ropa volar. Len respingó al ver la cabeza de la chica voltear, el cabello corto haciéndole un sueve revolotear, mientras el resto de su cuerpo era cubierto por la puertilla—. ¿Len?

—¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que…!? ¡¡Mira, olvídalo!! —indignado volteó hacia adelante mientras veía la misma prenda aterrizar lentamente hacia su lado. El verde de sus ojos la evitó a todo costo—. Sí, ¿está bien que te encargue que entregues este vestuario al irte? Para no atrasar a Neru.

—Mm. Tal vez, ¿sabes que me deberás una? —sonrió la, ya cambiada, Rin.

—Mira que para vaga… no te costaría nada —refunfuñó. Cuando él termino de desarreglar su cabello y rehacer la coletilla floja, cerró su propia puertilla y asintió—. Bien.

—¡Pues bien!

Lanzando los brazos hacia arriba, celebró. Después de unos parpadeos de darse cuenta es que la ojizarca pudo fijarse aún mejor, inclinándose un poco hacia él. Casi viéndose reflejado con la duda, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, que te dejaste una pestaña.

Tan cerca… Rin pudo atinar a extender el índice próximamente a la mejilla del idol. Él tembló de manera diminuta mientras dio contra el calor de su mejilla ese dedo; restregó contra su piel y tras presionar un poco, separó entre ambas pieles. Había sacado esa pestaña rubia del lugar.

—Ah. Debió caerse cuando me quitaba los lentes de contacto.

—Jo, ¿no te han dicho de ser cuidadoso? ¡Lo que quieres es que yo te pique el ojo! —jugó en su posición, luego dio un vistozo salto y echó hacia atrás—. ¡Suerte!

Extrañado por la frase, al seguir a la juvial con la mirada, vio por un pequeño espacio de la puerta que Neru lo esperaba recargada en la pared e impaciente, jugando en su celular.

—Sí —se fue acomodando. Lanzó su bolso detrás de su espalda—. Te veo en la casa, Rin.

—¡Adiós, Len!

La despedida con el agitar de su diestra siguió hasta que la "pareja" de perdió de vista. Eso, y de poco a poco fue perdiendo efusividad hasta dejarla caer y formar un puchero.

—A que son lentos… Bueno.

"No es como que yo les quisiera dar prisa", razonó. Ella estaba jugando, "pero no estaría mal que mi hermanito se consiguiera una novia".

O eso pensaría ella si Len en verdad fuera su hermano. ¿No?

Sorbió la amargura (muy extraña) con un inhalar y esperó a que Miku terminara con los de staff.


	2. Caminos adversos I

Rin, sólo "Rin" era el nombre con el que quiso saltar a la fama. Desde joven había mostrado pasión en el canto y la animación, su voz era adorada por el único miembro de su familia, su abuela; mientras más avanzaba su edad más se desesperaba por llegar más allá. Cantar para más oídos y hacerse conocida para enorgullecer a esa persona que tiene constantemente su mano en la espalda, apoyándola. Puede resultar sorprendente, pero tras ser abandonada por su padre y huérfana del lado de su madre, también quiere llegar a ellos. Quiere independizarse del dinero que a veces llega a su nombre. Quiere llegar a lo más alto del cielo, aún si esa persona la abandonó a sentirse sin alas tras las cuales resguardarse.

Ella quiere cantar tan alto que los oídos de estas dos personas retumben.

"Estoy aquí. Estoy bien aquí, no es gracias a que estoy sola, es gracias a que tengo a mi abuela y crecí bien. Mírenme desde lejos ahora". Es una joven plagada por ese deseo de atención… y esto inició con todo ese egoísmo. Su voz aguda, animada, feliz y a veces poderosa era una fachada de un teatro que jugaba. ¡Pero no engañaba a nadie! Su público era casi cero.

Rin volteó a su celular mientras regresaba de la escuela y de tratar de lucirse en derecho propio en esa actividad optativa de música ligera. Sus dedos dolían de equivocarse en la guitarra, pero no se rendiría ni hor ni mañana.

—Espero que a la abuela no le moleste el ruido —rió para sí misma mientras pasaba de post en post.

Un video musical llamó especialmente su atención. De su página principal, la regresó y seleccionó con el índice el video, entrecerrando zafiros por ojos al ver bien.

Un anuncio de talentos. Colorido, movido, musical…

—Estoy segura que mi rubio es llamativo —admitió por tener ese natural chillón pero tan suave a la vista, ni tan molesto. Acariaba uno de sus mechones al seguir viendo.

"Reclutamiento de idol jóvenes".

Pestañeó, dudando. ¿Qué era exactamente un idol? Para la gran sorpresa de Rin… a sus jóvenes once años se dio cuenta.

Eso es todo lo que su corazón anhela.

Corriendo, siguió su camino a la casa de su abuela.

( ... )

Len. Su padre siempre fue un muy querido instructor de música entrecerrada productores, tanto renombre y fama que sólo ponía precios altos a las producciones masivas que se le pidió. ¿Haz oído de grupos de idols de más de 23 integrantes bailando entre todos una limpia coreografía que era un festival de pasteles para el ojo humano? Seguramente su padre estuvo partícipe de ello. También está su madre, una actriz " en descanso" (retirada y que no lo quiere admitir) que cambió su hobbie a pastelera… luego lo cambiará a jardinera, luego irá vendiendo recetas para el cuidado de la piel…, ¡no tiene fin! Pero cuya personalidad flexible y habilidades de todo campo siemore ayudaron a su tímido hijo en todo problema. Así que allí estaban ellos tres, viendo nuevamente a su padre trabajar mientras el rubio claro se recargaba contra de su madre.

A él se le separó de la multitud al inicio, porque con el embarazo vinieron los últimos rumorados proyectos de su madre y, claro, su despedida de su carrera (temporalmente…) junto con las mil y un preguntas sobre su hijo. Estando ambos padres en las dos monedas del mundo de la farándula decidieron que lo mejor era guardarlo en un ambiente hogareño hasta que ninguna pregunta fuera demasiado.

—¿Pero de qué sirve estudiar en casa para eso si papá instruye también en casa?

—Sh —sisseó su madre.

Él se recargó más. Claro, su padre era el mejor amigo de ese cazatalentos que INSISTIÓ fervientemente en que necesitaba comprobar primero si estas idol callejeras serían una buena coordinación en el escenario. Para el reservado, educado en casa y hambriento por interacción social de Len, aunque las chicas eran bonitas, había algo que le ponía los nervios de punta. La desesperación de su padre.

—¡No, chicas, no! —masajeó su sien—. Es, uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, dos…

—Señor coreógrafo… —una voz cansada rogó—. ¡Estamos bailando bien!

—¡Es todo lo que sucede!

—¡No, no, no!

Len suspiró. Ojos verdes reflejaron los de su madre, ambos pica paciencia en el tanque. Hubo un pequeño sobresalto en él cuando el brazo que pasaba sobre de sus hombros le empujó.

—¿Y si ayudas, Len?

—Realmente no podría…

—Tú sabes bailar tan bien como tu padre. ¡Yo te he visto! —la mayor agregó—. Además, hace falta un poco de socorro a esas señoritas…

Él volteó a los rostros de muñecas espantadas colocados en facciones de cada una.

—Yo no crié a ningún cobarde.

Los labios del chico formaron rápido "sí lo hiciste", pero antes de sacarlo fue sacado del empujón a caer al suelo. Parándose con algo de cuerpo tieso, su padre lo vio por arriba.

—¿Len?

Primero vio apenado a su padre. Después, carrapeó disimuladamente, acomodando el cuello de su camisa. Se podía ver que siendo un chico de casa tenía una apariencia mucho más despreocupada que su madre y menos moderna que el coreógrafo; casi sin mezcla, tenía ropa casual y cabellos desarreglados. Las chicas le prestaron nula atención más allá de la que encaraba el frente.

—Disculpen —él empezó sin dar la mirada—. Creo que lo que no entienden es que ustedes están juntando con su propio ritmo el resba… dos y dos. Miren.

Con naturalidad empezó. Esto venía en su sangre o algo así, está seguro y por eso lo hace sin dudar.

Uno, dos, tres.

Sus pies se movieron sin deslizar, con el equilibrio calculado, para que luego esos segundos lo dejaran aterrizar y fluir.

Uno, dos, dos.

Su regreso diminuto no fue como un espasmo, no; a diferencia de lo visto en el grupo, él dejó que su paso fuera la cintura y la planta para luego dejarse ir.

Dos, uno, dos, tres.

Retomó donde se dejó y luego apuntó hacia adelante. Los brazos nunca colgando, se reflejaron hacia ellas, formaron un cuadrado en tres tiempos con un girar sublime de cadera…

—Uhm.

Fue interrumpido. Como si atoraran el disco inexistente de música que lo llevaba, él elevó la mirada.

—Ves, es que el problema es que es demasiado. Tenemos el orgullo de cantar eb vivo, ¡no podemos movernos así y cantar!

—Estoy seguro que sí se puede —respondió, ignorante a la rudeza—. Sólo sería…

Sin velocidad marcada – él fue natural. Su rubio cabello se agitó al retomar el baile; aún si su cabeza agitaba con vida a los espectadores, su voz tan suave para un joven poco perdió la firmeza de las notas. Las empezaba y terminaba debidamente, abriendo bien los labios, contando cada respiración, encontrando donde descansaba aún si su cuerpo nunca lo hacía…, al final con una pose abriendo las alas al aire y respiración nivelada.

—Siento que… sería algo así.

Sin voltear a las chicas, afirmó. Los pasos que se oyeron no eran de atrás… eran de un costado, junto de su padre.

—Hey, "señor coreógrafo" —el cazatalentos jugó—, ¿y esta joya?

—Este bailarín… y cantante —empezó el padre—. Es Len mi propia sangre.

—Habrá sacado lo del canto de mí. —rió la madre.

El confundido rubio los veía desde lejos, apenado.

Y era sólo el comienzo.


	3. Caminos adversos II

—Entonces, señor…

—¿Nuevas reclutadas?

—¡Y que lo digas! Pero esta, la niña, ¿ves cómo está?

El guardia de la puerta se asomó. Una rubia, sonrisa tierna, ojos cerrados con ánimo y una mano derecha que gritaba saludos al espectador; escondiéndose en sus lentes oscuros cabeceó amablemente en respuesta y el mayor volvió al cuestionario

—¿Sí?

—¡Lleva una semana en las calles más populares!

—¿Como quienes cantan en las esquinas?

—No, no… digo, ¡sí! Es obvio que la chiquilla quiere ser reclutada, además… lleva reuniendo cartas de presentación sin fin. Pero insiste en que somos su sitio ideal.

El guardia, oyendo las penas del cazatalentos, frunció la mueca. De nuevo su mirada bajo el vidrio buscó a la chica que seguía esperando por sus ojos de forma sonriente. Le indicó ahora con la mano que se acercara; pequelas hojas cayeron al cabello rubio apenas se despegó del arbusto y empezó a correr animadamente hasta los adultos.

—Niña, ¿tus padres saben que estás aquí? ¿Los responsables de cuidarte?

—No creo —admitió.

—¿Alguien que te deba cuidar y venir por ti?

—Eso ya sería mucha molestia para mi abuela… mira, es que es la única que me cuida, así que de por sí ya tiene un mal rato sabiendo que estoy paseando.

Él pausó. Eso es extraño.

—¿Tu abuela sabe que estás aquí?

—¡Sí, sabe!

—¿Y por qué te dejó?

Un suave viento agitó las ropas olgadas de la joven. Sonrió hacia su lado, manos animadas quedándose tras espalda.

—Porque sabe que, cuando tengo mi mente en una cosa… ¡Nada puede parar a Rin!

Intercambiaron miradas los tres. Bien el cazatalentos estaba incrédulo, con una afirmación se dijo apenas media respuesta.

"Que entre".

Todo era nuevo para Rin. El edificio era grande tal como investigó, también el ambiente tan espaciado, profesional, la gente tenía oficinas ocultas entre el decorado porque no se veían sus vidrios entre plantas y posters. Parecía una cretividad elegante que visualizarías en una película.

—Agencia Crypton… —ella musitó con un asombro infantil.

—Bienvenida, Rin. Pasa por aquí.

( ... )

—Vamos, Len, posa un poco.

—Espera, espera —lo llamó jalando de su hombro—. Estamos hablando de mi hijo, no de cualquier bailarín…

—O cantante —agregó la madre.

—O cantante —razonó—. Él es talentoso, sí, pero seguimos pensando que la presión de allí es… mucha.

—Dicen eso, pero este niño ya tiene esa pasión formada. ¿No lo creen?

—¿De qué?

—¡De ser idol!

Hubo una pausa. El causante del debate sudaba, sin daber dónde dejar su mirada, hundiendo su barbilla en la palma de su mano y evitando esos sentimientos de miradas sobre que él. Los ojos de sus padres pesaban; lo querían llamar a escena, y no gracias, él respondió.

—Chico.

Eso fue más directo. Demonios.

—Len, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí… —carraspeó.

—¿Por qué corregiste a las chicas hace un segundo?

Se extrañó —¿Para ayudarlas? —inquirió si era la respuesta correcta.

—¡No! —calló al menor y este se encogió en hombros—. Dime sinceramente, ¿cuál fue tu excusa para mostrarte tan tímido antes de iluminarnos con tus pasos y habilidad?

—¿Porque no me dedico a eso…? —un poco inclinó la caveza, rascando apenadamente tras de su cuello, volteó a los presentes—. Sentí que era una falta de respeto de alguien que no da todo de sí mismo en ese camino quisiera mostrarles cómo se hace. Perdón si…

—¿Y no quieres hacerlo?

Hubo una pausa mayor. El rubio había bajado el ángulo con el que veía al cazatalentos, desconfiaba y casi parecía huir… pero las plantas de sus pies no se movían y sus zapatos seguían apuntando al frente.

—No estoy seguro.

—Len. Puedes centrarte en eso, sé que tus padres ya nutrirán tus pasiones… pero imagina vivir de ello.

Este le extendió la diestra. Había esperado en su posición, sonriendo.

—No me dejes colgado. ¿Qué dices?

Sentía el temor de mirar a sus padres. Porque viera aprobación o negación, sabe que se acobardaría por el "y sí" que lo persigue en su mente día a día, enmarañando una bola de pensamientos. Esta iba creciendo, a tal punto que enredo su mano.

Así parecía que… el brazo de Len no se movería de su lugar. Efectivamente, era mejor olvidarse de…

… ¿De su sueño? ¿Por qué debía sentirse tan cerca y tan lejos explorar lo que ama? Su guitarra, componer, bailar. Vivir de ello… es algo a lo que le ha temido toda su vida por lo que oye de sus padres.

Si en verdad es su sueño, debe ver si en verdad aguantará la crueldad del mundo. Es hora de poner a prueba su pasión.

Acercó su mano derecha y cerró el apretón.

—Por favor, reclúteme.

( ... )

¡Ya han pasado más de tres meses desde que Rin entró a la agencia! …Y sigue siendo una novata de pies a cabeza. Ignórenla, le gusta actuar como que "no es una novata", pero cielos, es como que cada vez da una nueva vuelta y quedan más cosas que cubrir. Lo cual es gracioso, porque se le negó un debut sin material de forma rotunda.

Así que ahora mismo va a la agencia para preparar su portafolio, que analicen su perfil y ver lo justo de su edad; es posible que no vea la luz en años porque sería demasiado controversial como una idol. Entonces le darán papeles - pura actuación - después la moverán a terreno fangoso con canciones.

Lo único que se debe saber es que Rin es moe. ¡Un encanto tierno, inocente y puro! Además de infantil. ¿También decir que ahora debe llamar a todo adulto y adulta " hermano y hermana mayor"? ¡Pero es un pan comido poniéndolo en perspectiva!

—Ayy. No sabía que un comercial de cereal tomaría tantas tomas… —se estiró casi aguada. Blandengue por el poco movimiento que se le dio—. ¿Eey, manager?

—Sí, debes culpar a esa caja, siempre se equivocaba con sus líneas. Ahora, espera… estoy viendo cosas. Sostén esto.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué ves?

—Tu posible próximo papel, y en es un drama. ¡Pero sostenlo!

—¡Uwah! ¡Pero mira, entre los papeles tienes fotos de esta chica! Miki… ¡Miku, no es Miki, es Miku!

—Uh, sí —rió—. Es posible que haga una aparición en el drama también. Ella es especial porque fue famosa aún antes de su recultamiento ya que se hizo viral en internet. Videos, covers…

—Sí, hablaban de ella en toda plataforma —canturreó—. Wha, imagínate. Tener gente que grita tu nombre incluso antes de lanzarte al vacío. Ah, qué envidia…

( ... )

—…que me da. Tenerte al público ganado seguro ahorra ansiedad.

—Len —el mayor lo regañó.

Este mencionado reacomodó la guitarra a su lado y suspiró.

—Es en serio. Ella es viral, ya le gustó a la gente, ya comprobaron que es de su agrado. En cambio, yo… —suavemente sus dedos cayeron en las cuerdas y se soltó la melodía de estrés—. No sé.

—Mira, sé que vamos con estándares altos y más de baile, música, tus cosas… pero llevas rechazando demasiado.

—Perdón. Sólo quiero un enfoque propio.

—No puedes seguir negándote, Len. ¡Tu inseguridad es para nada! La gente te amará.

—…No sé…

Después de todo, Len lleva ya tres meses colgado de la lengua de su manager y de su cara en una vistoza hoja. Tiene mucha suerte que en la agencia de Crypton tengas tantos contactos… así que no es que no se dé la oportunidad. Todo el problema empezaba con él sintiéndose inseguro de su decisión tomada con la emoción de su cuerpo a mil por hora. Y ya ahora, cuando está calmado…

De reoji miró al papel. Apretó los labios en un mohín, la mirada del mayor lo esperaba.

—…Bien. Es un drama corto y escolar, ¿no? Sería sólo el recuerdo del personaje principal como… más joven. Puedo hacerlo.

—¡Hurra! ¡Iré a entregar los papeles finales!

Esmeraldas reflejaron a este correr y lo siguieron en su desesperado intento de mantener el equilibrio mientras resbalaba en los pasillos.

—Bueno… hay que intentarlo —sonaba poco convencido de sí mismo.


	4. El espejo junto de mí.

* * *

La vena de Rin sobresalía de su frente de forma discreta. En una tez blanca con venas paliduchas era difícil de notar, ¡pero ella sentía muy bien su propia sangre presionar en esa parte de frente! Cansada, motivada, frustrada, decidida… ¡Cuántas emociones en un solo pasillo porque…!

—¡Qué envidia que le tengo a Miku!

—¡Rin! —una actriz del reparto la calló.

—¡Es que es en serio! ¡Hizo un BOOM! ¡Un BOOM! ¡Ni ha debutado…! Y yo que… 

—Ya debutó —la corrigió—. Por eso la registraron como "invitada".

—Sí, bueno, debutó hace poquito —entre labios agregó—. ¡Como sea! Prepárate, Miku, ¡no perderé ante ti!

—¡Si te oye estás perdida!

—¡Da igual! Además, Miku parece estar dispuesta a ir al camino largo de idols —canturreó; fue un cambio saltarín en su ánimo de entre dientes a una sonrisa confiada, casi arrogante con la veracidad (no comprobada) en sus palabras—. Tiene "esos ojos".

La actriz se extrañó y no para menos. Echando parte de su cabello rubio para atrás (con todo y extensiones), la ojizarca animó con un entrecerrar de mirada encielada.

—Los ojos de celebridad. ¡Los ojos que miran a tus fans!

La respuesta a su entusiasmo fue un suspiro.

—¿Esos mismos que tienes tú?

Rió con nervios —No del todo. Rin aún no llega al corazón de nadie… así que sus ojos están buscando a unas personas específicas. Porque soy…

Sus ojos siempre buscarán a esos dos (y a su abuela por supuesto, toda una mimada de la abuela) para brillar haciendo lo que ama. Entonces su azul, aunque cristalino, joven y bello… no es puro.

—¡Da igual! Le pondré un reto para superarme.

—A ti nadie te conoce aún —jaló a la rubia de su trance con esas palabras—. Ve más despacio.

No pudo hacer berrinche. Tal vez sí quiso, incluso ahogó un quejido mientras no hacía más; pero por comentarios como ese tenía el doble de razones para hacer una cosa:

—Trabajaré duro.

La puerta se abrió. ¿Ya iba la escena? La actriz que hacía de maestra de la escuela de memorias es la que acompañaba a Rin y ella se levantó primero, siguiendo la voz de los asesores del director. Asintieron en que era el mejor orden y cosas a lo que la mente demasiado activa de la joven (próxima) idol apenas podía otorgar su atención a lapsos para primero fijarse en el set.

Ella se sentiría alegre y feliz viendo como arreglaron todos los ventiladores de flores de cerezo por ella. Pero no, ella no debe estar feliz, ella debe ser una protagonista joven, inocente y casual. Alguien que ve todas esas flores siempre en esta época y sólo hoy, sin saberlo, le dará un significado a estas en su vida. Con una sonrisa asintió para adelante mientras se acomodaba también; ladeando la cabeza en gesto curioso al, ahora frente de ella, directo.

—¿El protagonista masculino?

—Curiosa, ¿eh? Ya viene.

Asintió. La verdad que ella no compartía escena con la tal Miku, pero el chico sí, viéndola como un espejismo pero al final decidiendo que la protagonista sería ambas su futuro y su pasado. Romántico – algo ñoño – ¡pero romántico!

Sabe que Crypton la prestó "gracias" a Hatsune Miku, entonces el actor de esta fugaz escena seguro también fue colocado con palancas. Qué clase de chico sería…

( ... )

—¿No se supone que se debe practicar la actuación con el ambiente y los compañeros?

—Pueden repetir la escena lo necesario.

—¿No te da vergüenza? —le preguntó el rubio a su manager.

Sin respuesta por la obstinación del joven que rascaba su cabeza como si se viniera su calvicie inminente, la pierna del chico saltaba.

—No sé si estoy listo, ¿sabes? Pero claro, si no empiezo con algo, nunca lo haré. Sólo que esto es muy grande… debí aceptar lo del cereal…

—No, dicen que gracias al que hacía del cereal tardó demasiado sacar una buena toma, ahí esquivaste una bala —lo consoló—. Tus padres te dieron tus bases y tus lecciones de actuación no serán en vano. Cosecharás buenas cosas, Len.

Este suspiró. Oyó un estruendo por el otro lado – siendo un chico joven y en crisis ninguna curiosidad lograría hacerlo saltar de su asiento, aún así el verde esmeralda de sus ojos rodó para ir por el pequeño espacio de la puerta abierta.

Una chica posaba desesperada.

—Yaaa… en verdad entiendo que esté nervioso si nadie ha oído de él, pero… —extendió sus vocales con pereza—. Un poquito de…

—¿Vergüenza? —completó una actriz que para nada llamaba la atención detrás de esa chica.

—¡Eso! Ya han sido diez desde nuestra primera llamada. Que no tengas nombre no te hace menos notable a que no estés.

Len nunca ha creído en las palabras que muestran "orgullo varonil" de su padre porque él siempre se entrenó a pensar con la cabeza fría. Si te desesperas al bailar, tómate un momento, mira al cielo y sigue sin frustrarte porque tu cuerpo debe estar tan despejado como tú para aprender. Si hablas con gente de recursos, sé cuidadoso con lo que dices. Se decepcionaría de sí mismo al fallarse así.

—Valiente que lo digas, ¿tú que haz…?

—¡Hice un comercial de cereal!

Pero había algo en la forma que esa chica lo tachaba de un "don nadie"…

—¿Cereal?

—¡Y drenó mucho a Rin!

Hablaba en tercera persona. Tenía un encanto seguro forzado. ¿Una persona que escalaba con una fórmula le iba a decir a él que su paciencia a base de ser genuino lo hacía nadie?

¿Una chica que hizo ese comercial de cereal?

—Hacer una playa de ese grano de arena —musitó al llegar antes de que la actriz respondiera a la chica. " Rin".

La rubia a su frente se sorprendió. Casi inocente, fue la mínima reacción de abrir un tanto más los ojos y elevar ambas cejas como un "oh". Sí, "oh, diablos".

—Oh, diablos…

Predecible.

—Perdona por ofenderte, ¡perdona por darte celos con mi comercial!

—Huh, sí, es lo que… ¿Qué? —respingó—. No digas "perdona por ofenderte", di "perdón por ser tan…”

La analizó de pies a cabeza en reflejo de ese verde claro. Rin se tensó un poco, tal vez no agradeciéndolo.

—"…Ser tan yo".

—Uh —la actriz coreó.

—Te perdono nada más porque para que desprestigies el trabajo del cereal, seguro no estás listo para esto.

—Nadie se fue a giras haciendo comerciales de cereales —disparó.

—Y nadie se fue a giras por ignorar cada paso a su alrededor —regañó; más que seria, sonaba indignada. Lo logró—. ¡Hay cosas que uno debe hacer, no porque quiere, pero porque una idol en crecimiento hará lo necesario para llegar a su meta! ¡Hasta cereales! La gente que desprestigia los pasos y siendo nadie apuesta a algo que sólo espera resultados…

Ella dio un paso al frente con esa sonrisa molesta, alterando a Len.

—¡Se irán para a-ba-jo!

Terminó por aletear inutilmente sus cabellos rubios al rostro del chico (sin tocarlo al final) y caminando a posición.

—¡Tú…! —él quejó.

Se veía claramente inmadura. ¿Qué con el discurso? ¡Habló tan rápido y apasionada que él apenas pudo intervenir! Era apenas justo. El mánager tosió con incomodidad.

—Yo iré detrás de… las sillas. Suerte.


	5. Retos y juegos.

—Sé que pedimos dos rubios para que encajaran en el pasado donde los dos amantes se sentían hermanos…

—¡Sí, nuestro protagonista, Rei, incluso se teñirá en los recuerdos!

—Silencio, asistente. Voy a que estos chicos de verdad separecen mucho. Más que nada cuando ambos están haciendo esa cara de puchero.

* * *

Len tuvo que actuar enamorado de esa chica. Le daba escalofríos por sobre de brazo pensar en retenerla con su mano cuando sólo podía frustrarse por quedarse tratado de esa forma. ¡Él piensa mucho! Claro que le está dando vueltas a las palabras de esa chica. Pero simplemente… tuvo sus razones para tener miedo. Y él sabía que fue demasiado ambicioso aventándose a esto; tal vez si alguien lo hubiera criticado calmadamente Len se hubiera echado para atrás.

¡Pero con esta chica, sólo le motivaba a mostrarle que podía ignorar sus palabras y lucirse!

Aunque. ¿Eso era ignorar sus palabras? Delante de todo lo que lo motivó a demostrarle que podía… estaba el enojo por esa "próxima idol". Cabello rubio el coletitas que no pasaba los hombros, uniforme de secundaria como vestuario, pose enojada y expresiva con su disgusto hacia él cuando la cámara no la enfocaba. Una niña. Dos accesorios de blanco en el flequillo, combinante con el traje.

Tal vez sería una chica de su edad que podría ser hasta la popular de su clase con esa actitud habladora que mostró. Pero aquí era una fanfarrona más de las que se le advirtió. E iba a…

—Voy a mostrarte —ella no lo vociferó pero sus labios lo dijeron detalladamente—. Que ganaré.

—Hm.

La respuesta corta y empezó la escena. Claro que la agencia no les ha facilitado las lecciones para nada, y el financiamiento con sus padres era de agradecer. Él poco sabría de los trabajos de medio tiempo que Rin tomaba para financiar las suyas - porque ambos, independiente de su camino adversario para llegar aquí, llegaban a esta escena. Ya no se admitían excusas para el "reservado" Len.

—Rei… —la chica suspiró en el papel de heroina de esta historia.

Primero se negó a fluir con ella. Estaba claro, la ojizarca tuvo que valerse de su propia audacia para evitar que los tiempos de incomodidad que debía marcar su cuerpo fueran usados por el rubio.

—Y…

—Mm. —Suspiró pesadamente.

Dramático para una chica tan aniñada como ella, esa era la entrada perfecta para dejarlo mal a él. Ahora su personaje quedaría redundante a "tuvo que darse cuenta" en vez de "ser sensible" y decirlo de corazón. Claro que el dirctor los dejó hacerlos tan inmaduros como quieran: ¿qué cara estará haciendo ahora?

—¿Qué tienes? —usó un tono brusco—. Estás más… uh, molesta de lo usual.

—No estoy molesta —recibió una mala mirada.

Len previó esos ojos cielo cazadores y los evitó, chocando el interpretar que Rin quería volver "repentinamente" suave. ¿Que cómo sabía él lo que ella iba a hacer…?

Porque…

—Tan sólo… son los rumores.

Primero la vio hacer gestos desesperados y captando la atención de "Rei", los ojos esmeralda del chico fueron cercanos al hombro femenino; no podía verla a directo aún.

¿Por qué sabe qué combinan? Esta danza era extrañamente sencilla.

De hecho, Rin se preguntaba si acaso es que eran las mismas referencias, pero la idol de entre los dos estaba sintiendo como si fuera un juego. Ella lo complicaba un poco, él lo torcía, ella caminaba a ojos cerrados y se probaba a sí misma, actuando bien…

—Te he dicho que no te molesten. Aaah, e-

—No me molestan —lo interrumpió y apretó de su bolso escolar.

En vez de dejarse salir a superficie, el chico la volteó a ver extrañado. Dios, esta protagonista es tan directa de joven, le encanta a Rin.

—Te tienen que molestar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es raro. ¿Te tengo que explicar todo?

Ella se espantó, en personaje. Él mostró sorpresa a su sobresalto, en personaje. Movían las fichas más y más.

—Mira, hablo así porque este tema no se va. ¿Y si paramos esto?

Molesto, la evitó. Los pasos de la chica de coletitas temblaron hasta marcar la pauta entre sus pasos y los de él.

—…tonto…

—¿Eh?

Pero esta escena era tan cliché. Sabía que si él superaba sus gestos aquí no habría porqué darle más vueltas a lo que inició todo.

—Dije que… ¡eres un —el rostro de la chica se fue iluminando. Los pómulos suavemente aparentaban estar hinchados y sus ojos eran lastimeros. Fruncía los labios como quien te iba a gritar - pero era obvia la decepción entre el brillo zafiro —… tonto…!

Obstinado…

Aunque todo este momento fue de poner baches en el camino del otro, algo dudoso se dejó fluir por una vez. Por el movimiento de la joven era claro que iría desesperada por la derecha, pero la escena debía ser larga e irse por la izquierda. Len, retrocediendo pasos como Rei, quedó mudo y trató de cubrir con una palma confundida el costado erróneo de salida.

—Hey, mira, no es…

Ella le pegó una vuelta en ese momento. La luz haciéndola resplandecer reflejó la expresión temerosa perfectamente sincronizada en ambos.

Uno "se arrepiente de lo que dijo, pero le tiene más miedo a lo que se viene".

La otra "tiene miedo de lo que sus propias palabras provoquen, pero lo va a hacer".

Lo leyeron al darse cara mientras el cabello de Rin lentamente se hacía hasta atrás con su tornar.

—Tú siempre me verás como tu hermanita, ¿no?

Un silencio. Una respuesta de él que no salió, algo que fue un detalle en cómo la garganta de él parecía pasar la saliva de sus palabras perdidas. Afligida, la rubia trató de alejarse.

—No, es…

¿Qué clase de coincidencia fue que el efímero puño apretado de la chica tuviera un punto suave que se derritió gracias a los dedos de él? Aunque eso pasara, la mano del idol no la soltaba; y reafirmó las ganas de retirarse con poner más presión en su propio puño y ser liberada.

Viendo su espalda alejarse hasta el fin del arreglo… él debía admitir que ella…

—¡Uwah…!

…Se acababa de caer al asfalto en una pérdida de nivel. Al recuperarse, indignada y fuera de guión, volteó a él.

Pudo haberse reído. O callarse y mirarla. Pero su intento fue dejarse llevar.

—…Te ayudaré, te lastimaste y…

—Déjame sola —potente respondió, en movimientos agitados alejando al dolor con la "adrenalina" demostrada y corriendo lejos.

—¡Corte! ¡Muy buena escena! A la primera…

—¿Todo como está?

—Todo como está. ¡Reacomoden! Vamos a la veintitrés. Ustedes dos —a los rubios señaló lentamente—. Buen trabajo. Bailan bien.

Len no se sorprendió con el comentario porque hasta él lo pensó. Por su parte, Rin tampoco pudo enorgullecerse demasiado, dio para rascar su mejilla y reír de manera suave.

—Suuupongo.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas mientras volvían a sus sitios.


	6. Más retos, ya sin juegos.

Hatsune Miku… ahora que la veía de frente, esta parecía aún más juvial de lo que imaginó. No llegaba a tímida, él sabe de lo que habla, aunque no es extremadamente energética tiene… un carisma agradable.

Sonreía a todos y de la nada todos parecían idolatrarla. Len aguantó un resoplar a esa idea, "idolatrar", ¡hasta él exageraría con esa palabra! Rodó los ojos, y esmeraldas terminaron encontrando unos acuosos, esos que habían sentido cómo la veía. Dulcemente, la mayor agitó la diestra y sonrió para él.

…Inmediatamente los que atendían a la idol adolescente voltearon como fieras.

Sí, idolatrar era una palabra acertada, esta gente cayó rendida por la de coletas en algún momento. Seguro era porque no era la primera producción de la chica aunque aún no se hayan anunciado sus proyectos públicos, su madre le ha contado de que a veces se manejan las cosas así. Tal vez no era culpa de la chica - pero era sofocante estar demasiado cerca de eso y de ella.

Además tenía un extraño sentimiento de inferioridad. Pero ambos estaban de papeles invitados en un proyecto, y de hecho el de ella era más efímero que otra cosa. ¿Por qué se sentía tan rebasado? ¿Acaso es lo que dijo esa chica? ¿Que se siente así por la poca experiencia que se permitió?

—No puedo creer que en este momento sienta que era más importante aprender de un comercial de cereal a sentirme incómodo —rascó su mejilla—. Dónde está, mánager…

—Mmhf.

Al lado de la pared donde se asomó había una chica cruzada de brazos. Veía el montón que ahora mismo ya tapaba todo el cuerpo de Miku y sólo veías cómo se apagaban las luces de atrás.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó.

—¿Hastune Miku? ¿Te interesa? —él arqueó una ceja.

—Pregunté por algo, duh.

Él mostró un mohín descontento.

—Aah, ¿yo qué podría decirte? Sé absolutamente nada, mi única escena con ella era desde lejos, perseguirla y que no dijera ni una palabra. Sólo tenía que ser cautivado.

—Ya, sí, ¡pero del uno al diez! ¿¡Qué tan fuerte es su poder como idol!?

La rubia pegó un brinco frente de él invadiendo espacio personal y apretó sus puños. La expectativa en sus ojos azules era obvia, estaba hasta nerviosa. Él carraspeó la garganta.

—…Diez.

La comprendió perfectamente. Preocupado, volteó al desastre de gente con los brazos cruzados.

—Te alarma cuando puede ser que anuncien sus proyectos cercanos a tu debut, ¿no?

—No importa lo que pase… si tiene tanto encanto, no puedo quedarme atrás.

De la nada la chica se enderezó junto de él y miró a la puerta.

—¡Tengo que caminar a mo siguiente proyecto!

—Oh.

Sucedió un silencio.

—¿Y por qué no te mueves…? —dudó él.

—…Porque no tengo ninguno.

Con el último chillido y haciendo un leve puchero rendido, ella había extendido una mano deseante a la puerta y la dejó bajar junto con la firmeza de su espalda. A pose blandengue, suspiró, manos dejándose ir como peso muerto.

—Hm. Lo mismo aquí… —él trató de consolar. De alguna forma se sentía un poco mal de no estar tan debastado como ella.

—Pero mañana sin duda… ¡Sin duda, mañana…! —apretó los puños.

Si bien estaba extrañado, alzando los hombros se quedó viéndola de reojo.

—Rin.

—Len.

Ambos elevaron sus rostros a las voces —mánager —dijeron al unísono, espantándose.

—Te dije que sería una buena idea.

—Pudo ser una coincidencia… si lo meto a algo riesgoso, su padre me mata.

Ambos de cabello rubio pasaron a interrogarse con muecas entre los dos.

—Vengan con nosotros, por favor. ¡Y muchas gracias por su trabajo!

( ... )

—Entonces, Crypton está organizando un proyecto grande. Más que una entrevista de huevo o selección por audición… sus targets fueron ideales.

—Si rechazan es muy raro que saquen a alguien igual. Es una idea única para ustedes, ¡única!

—Pero riesgosa porque busca apropiarse de su imagen por completo —amenazó el mánager de Len.

Ambos rubios se miraban incómodos en sus asientos, aún en el vestuario de su última grabación.

—Mánager, sólo déjalo hablar.

—¡Sí, de manager-nii hablar! —amenazó en su asiento Rin.

—Rin… Len…

Conmovido, el mayor aplaudió y se levantó de su sitio. Extendió un documento.

—Este proyecto está basado en el pináculo que formó Miku. Pensaron, ¿y si tuviera compañeros? Más que un back-up… personalidades por su cuenta que fueran tan coloridos y llamativos como ella, además que rellenen papeles donde Miku hace falta.

—¿Miku…?

—Miku —se confirmaron entre los dos los jóvenes.

—¡Pero es porque Miku será la cara de Crypton ent.! ¿Y saben quiénes serán el segundo rostro?

—¿Segundones?

—Segundones —volvieron a confirmar, monótonos.

—¡Bwaaa, no sean complicados! ¡Lean cada uno su carpeta! Esta es tuya, Rin. Len, ten.

Ambos extendieron las manos al las páginas dentro de cada una. Los primeros ojos fogozos que lo ojearon fueron los de Rin, apresurados, el azul reflejaba el mar de letras con rapidez. Descomponer ese párrafo le fue sencillo aún con su emoción.

—Rin, una joven idol animada, infantil y de atractivo moe —ladeó la cabeza—. Nada fuera de lo común…

—Y Len —se sumó el chico—, un joven idol más serio pero tanto infantil también, aura inocente pero puberta… puber… ¿puber…?

—Se contrastarán perfectamente en su buena conexión y voces —ella siguió.

—Y tendrán un contraste de personalidad donde vayan, pero ellos serán…

—Reflejos —acabaron esa parte al mismo tiempo para entonces intercambiar miradas.

Aunque hubo aplausos de uno de los adultos, el otro se inclinó algo consernado, casi sudando frío en su temblorina.

—Lean un poco más.

—Uhm —Rin rebuscó—. Sus nombres artísticos serán Rin y Len… ¿Kagamine?

—¿Nos harán fingir que somos hermanos?

—No exactamente —aclaró el sentado—. Es… complicado.

—¡Kagamine es más una marca! —completó—. No serán hermanos, no oficialmente. Son como el etiquetado oficial, pero en vez de ser Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, ¡serán Kagamine Rin y Kagamine Len! ¡Siempre a dúo!

—¿Siempre? —Len repitió—. Huh.

Rin observó el perfil del chico atentamente y era claro, él estaba en desacuerdo. ¡Ella también quería su propia voz…! Pero la única razón por la que no celebraba en su asiento era la mueca de él.

—Chicos, es una gran…

—Ambiciosa —irrumpió.

—¡Oportunidad! —Rin interrumpió al final.

Trató de ignorar el rostro incómodo del él, pero al final no pudo. Se inclinó sobre de su asiento saltando del propio.

—¡Debemos tomar todas las oportunidades para llegar a la cima! ¡Uno no llega siempre con suerte!

—Qué… ¡H-Hey! —se echó para atrás como pudo con el rostro de la chica sobre suyo—. ¡No me vuelvas a regañar con eso! Además, sí, tenías razón en lo primero. Pero esto es diferente, esto es riesgoso. ¡Si acaso, esto es el golpe de suerte! Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

—Jo, ¡no lo es! ¿No ves que no seremos los primeros? ¡Aún queda camino que recorrer!

—¡Que me des espacio! Además, ¿no te pica el valerte de la fama de Miku Hatsune?

—¡Que me oigas! ¡Y claro que me pica, pero estoy dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sea!

Las miradas echaban chispas desde tan de cerca. Además que el más joven se abochornó por la cercanía incluso, pidiendo ayuda a los mánager. El mayor de entre los adultos tomó a la chica bajo de los brazos, la elevó y alejó, sentándola de nuevo.

—¡Ya, Rin!

—Huff.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente, al mánager que aún recuperaba el color después de sentir que perdía a su chico estrella por poco.

—¡¡Señor!!

—Venga, dispara, estoy listo.

—¡Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo!

—Pues yo no —Len musitó.

—Len, chico, si quieres me lo guardo de tu padre y madre por ahora. 

—…Gracias, señor mánager. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para decidir?

—Dos meses más o menos. Como eran vistosos aún junto de Miku, su tomó la decisión. Claro, si quieres aplazar el sí o el no, tendrás que ir sin proyectos todo ese tiempo hasta saber… porque necesitaremos tu imagen más o menos limpia.

—¡Pero…! —ella fue interrumpida.

—Rin, los tuyos estarían estancados igual porque necesitamos que Crypton asegure el éxito de los singles de Miku primero.

Entonces la chica se calmó, mirando un poco hacia abajo.

—Entendido.

—Puedes irse ya por sus cosas, muchacos.

—Gracias.

Con esa única palabra, el chico salió de su silla y calládamente se retiró. Rin se mantenía quieta, puños contra de muslos y apretando a gallardía tragada sus palabras que agregar.

—¿Rin? Puedes irte, ¿quieres que…?

—…No dejaré… —empezó a susurrar—. ¡No dejaré que se desperdicie! ¡Con permiso, muchas gracias!

Golpeando (y tirando) la silla al salie del asiento, corrió para agarrar uno de los impermiables de la oficina y salir corriendo tras de Len, cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

—Oye, creo que viste mal la química de los chicos —dejó de sonreír el mánager de Rin y se desplomó hacia su silla—. Más que reflejos son como hermanos, ¡de los que no se aguantan!

—Mi ojo no suele fallar para joyas… ya ves que los eligieron… pero me preocupa. Ambos van algo descarrilados, ¿no?

—Eeh. Quién sabe. Ese es nuestro trabajo, esforcémonos.

—Esforcémonos.


	7. Primer plan.

Len se asomó al portón del set. Extendió una mano mientras oía el estruendo contra el aluminio, entonces llevando su diestra a junto de su patilla. Presionó con fuerza para apretar su cabeza.

—Ahora lluvia… —se quejó—. Vaya día.

Por un momento se calmó y volteó con todo el tiempo del mundo a sus costados. Izquierda, derecha, ¿ningún paraguas disponible? Nadie parecía poderle salvar el día de hoy…

—¡Tú! ¡¡Len, Leeeeeen!!

No, para nada. Nadie le podría salvar.

—¡¡LEEEEEEEN!!

Una de sus cejas se debilitó mientras se mentalizaba para saber que iba a ser presionado. Una pesadilla a la cual no estaba dispuesto.

—Tal vez debería meterme a la lluvia y corrwr antes de resfiarme…

Pero se le atacó conun plástico golpeando en su nuca cuando apenas iba a pegar el primer plantamiento de su pie.

—¡Te estaba hablando! Venga, vamos, vamos, ¡hay que irnos juntos!

Él se encogió en hombros y levantó lo que le cayó, ahogando una queja entre labios.

—Qué te pasa, Rin… Egh —decir el nombre de la chica era demasiado fácil. Suspiró, luego viendo que lo que le cayó no era un simple "plástico"—. ¿Impermeable?

—¡Lo podemos usar para irnos a casa!

—…Estoy bastante seguro que en los carritos del set había paraguas, la verdad.

—Están muy lejos, ¿sabes? Seguro ya los tomaron todos —le arrebató la prenda de sus manos y la estiró—. ¡Venga, ponte debajo de mí!

La rubia ocupó aquello como una capa extrañada y alada; cual murciélago de la noche, posaba con orgullo este jacia arriba, cabeceando que él se metiera bajo de ella para cubrirse. Claro, con una mueca, la respuesta avergonzada de Len fue:

—¿¡Estás loca!?

—Es para no mojarnos —explicó—. O no demasiado… ¡De todos modos!

—¡Qué te pasa! ¿Qué forma de convencerme a firmar un contrato es esta?

—La manera… ¿No sé? ¡Sólo entra!

—Prefiero mojarme —se indignó, tímido en el fondo, y dio la espalda a la chica.

Esta primero apanicó con decepción. Fue un mini berrinche diminuto que su desilusión se mostrara con ojos iluminados, pero él no se dio cuenta hasta el último momento, donde entonces recibió un fuerte empujón.

La rubia abrazó primero a él, congelándolo. Sin saber a qué reaccionar, antes de poder moverse, entonces sintió… un fuerte dolor en el costado de su pierna. Rin había usado su pie para impulsarse sobre de él, abrazó su cuello con una mano, con la otra ajustó el impermeable sobre de ambos. Len luchaba por mantener el equilibrio con esa chica ahorcando su cuello.

—¡Agárrame bien! ¿Sí?

—¿¡Qué haces!? ¡B-Bájate, que te voy a tirar!

—Serías una desgracia si tiras a Rin —disparó secamente—. ¡Aaandaaaa, que nos cerraran el set por lentos!

—¿¡!?

Él seguía confundido. Sumamente confundido. Igual, en búsqueda de aire y que su espalda no se fuera a doblar, la reacomodó sobre de él con los brazos; dio apoyo a sus piernas con los mismos. Peló los ojos a pura irritabilidad.

—¡Ah, demonios!

Sea para no soltarla y que el temblor no fuera a tumbarlos por la fuerza limitada, Len se fue corriendo del portón. La complacida Rin los cubría y señalaba hacia donde ir como si él estuviera ciego y no hubiera ido a una tienda de conveniencia en su vida. ¡Estaba enojado!

( ... )

Él seguía secándose parte de atrás con los ojos cerrados.

—A la gente como ella le dicen caprichosa…

Iba sacando de la caja de pañuelos y guardándolos en sus bolsillos, refunfuñando. Entonces sonó la puerta de salida del local, la chica abanicando hacia su espalda.

—Aah. Eso del impermeables no funcionó bien.

—La idea fue tuya.

—Hubo una complicación en mis cálculos. ¿Bien? Heh.

Toda la espalda de la chica seguía húmeda. Él sin verla extendió los pañuelos, causando una sonrisa en Rin.

—De todos modos… —comenzó—. Tuviste un pésimo plan para convencerme.

—Hey —formó un puchero—. Logré lo que más quería. ¡Irme contigo! Además, en lo que nos secamos te puedo hablar un poco más de…

—No —se levantó—. ¡Yo lo diré a mi tiempo! Me voy.

—¡Ey!

—Adiós.

—¡Espera, Len!

Ella tomó su brazo. Su mano estaba algo mojada, levemente, pero suficiente para avisparlo del tacto.

—Intercambiemos contactos.

Él frunció los labios con recelo —¿Qué planeas, acosarme hasta que acepte?

—Rin no acosa, pero sí.

—Actúas pésimo.

—¡Actuamos genial!

El "actuamos" lo dejó congelado en su lugar.

—Tú también lo notaste, ¿no? Trabajamos bien juntos.

Lentamente la mano de Rin se due deslizando para dejarlo ir; porque es desvergonzada, pero delicada también. Juntó ambas de sus manos con impotencia.

—Dame el sí, Len. Sé que trabajaremos bien. ¡Sólo lo sé!

Él no sabe cómo aceptar halagos, ella es algo apresurada dándolos. Aún así, la pena en los ojos verdes le respondió por sí sola.

Len era inseguro sin duda. Ella era demasiado de agallas.

—Andaaaa —volvió a endulzar su tono.

—…Voy a aceptarlo, pero tengo mis dudas. Sólo es para juzgar si en verdad trabajamos bien —suspiró mientras sacaba su celular.

—¡Sí, sí!

Mientras iba dictando su número, un cosquilleo lo invadió. Le gustaría poder decir "lo sé" tal como Rin.


	8. Segundo Plan.

* * *

—Len, tu celular no ha dejado de sonar en la cocina —comentó su madre que pasaba por cerca de su cuarto—. Contesta.

El rubio se hundió en ambos de sus hombros y suspiró, quejándose mudamente en lo que los tacones de la mujer se alejaban. Jaló media de su coletita con la cabeza hacia la pared.

—No debí darle mi contacto…

¿Cuánto se mensajea al inicio de secundaria? En serio…

Los últimos textos de Rin eran extraños. Podía usar kaomojis pero tampoco tanto, sólo en sus mensajes largos como "Vayamos al cine!! (/ ° TT °)/ Esta tarde, tomamos nota de los dúos de la pantalla grande!!", cosas que denegaba por… porque Len no quería, vaya. ¿Y fuera de eso? Ella dejaba "heu" consecutivos y reclamos de que la estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Y tal que sí, pero…

—¡¡Len, que levantes ese celular, cariño!!

Su madre sonó enojada, y a saltos de calceta y resbalando a la cocina, el rubio tuvo que atender a las notificaciones.

_“LEN.”_ leyó “ _¿Por qué me ignoras???_ ”

Escribió lentamente un “ _( 7 7 Uu)_ ” como respuesta seca. Supuso le respondería mayormente sus dudas.

( ... )

La rubia estaba rodando cerca del tatami y con lagrimillas escapando de sus ojizarcos, contrayéndose hacia su estómago. Sin que se le dijera nada, al ver a su abuela asomarse, pegó un salto.

—¡Abuelita, abuelita! ¿¡No es hilarante!? ¡Este chico sólo responde con caritas! ¡Es sumamente tierno para lo que hablaba!

Siguió riendo de pulmón afuera. La señora, riendo extrañada, pegó a la pared con debilidad.

—¡Deja de burlarte del pobre muchacho!

—Pero abueeela —sollozó al limpiarse la cara—. Además que se está haciendo el difícil.

—Rin, yo a ti te enseñé que no es no.

—¡¿…!? —con una sonrisa de shock, la rubia retrocedio a mofletes inflados—. No es… no es que haya dicho que no, pero…

—Más respeto.

Recibió un pellizco en el brazo que la hizo contorcionarse.

—¡Abuela!

—¡No reclames! Ve a hacer algo de provecho, anda. Que vas bien guiada.

Aún haciendo berrinche de peso muerto en el suelo tras caer derrotada por la de tercera edad, Rin asintió vagamente y cazó por enviar algo en su celular.

“ _Y si vamos a correr entonces?? Ya que nada divertido te apetece_ ”, envió. De su sorpresa la burbuja de texto de Len se infló un segundo después, le tocó ver poco esos tres puntos de espera.

“ _( – – )_ ”

Esperó.

“ _( –^–)_ ”

Esperó más.

“ _( ″ = A = ) OK_ ”

—Ah, ¡lo logré, abuela!

Un toser se oyó en el pasillo. Rin botó el celular.

—Dios, cuánto polvo hay… venga ya, no pierdas el tiempo. ¡Ándate a por tu dúo!

Para suerte de la mayor, Rin era algo ingenua. Asintió de aura brillante y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta, preguntando los datos al momento.

( ... )

—¡Ah! —se sorprendió al verla llegar. Ella, más allá de corresponder el leve agitar de mano con el que la saludó, pasó del rubio y vio el ambiente a sus espaldas—. Eh.

—¿Vienes aquí seguido?

—N-no puede ser, me he arruinado a que me acoses aquí… —tendría que buscarse sitio nuevo.

—¡Eh, qué feo! —de una palmada más que suave, Rin se apoyó contra de Len—. Además, si aceptaste es porque no odias que te hagan compañía corriendo. ¿Verdad?

—Casi.

Lo preocupante del asunto es que el chico comúnmente tímido y dudoso ahora tenía una sonrisa angelical que sacaba chispas. Mas Rin no se presintió ningún mal augurio, pensando que finalmente llegaba a algo; asintió a alegría plena y sus pies comenzaron saltos suaves.

—¡Con esto ahora tengo mucha más energía!

—No digas cosas así de la nada, se pueden malentender —con un resoplido ahogado en una de sus risas, le siguió el paso.

Era un sitio calmado. Frente de una parroquia en algún cruce, así que era un ambiente sereno y si algo con el coro de fondo. Ella podía ver cómo la voz de Len tarareaba los cantos religiosos de vez en cuando si resonaban altamente (cada vez que alguien abría la puerta), y armonizó algunas veces. Primero parecía cortarlo en el acto, pero mientras él más tardaba en hacerlo, más se apropiaba Rin de la melodía principal.

Y claro, eso no se podía permitir, así que terminó siendo un dueto de risas hasta que no podía oír más un fondo que el de las bicicletas y los coches.

La trotada había dejado a ambos lo suficiente cansados para exhalar al mismo tiempo de pararse.

—¡Este ambiente… le hemos ganado a este ambiente! —Rin aclamó.

Como si hubiera estado esperando esto, Len sonrió mientras buscaba un banco. Calzado subió a este para ajustar sus agujetas mientras seguía sonriendo.

—¿Qué dices? Te falta bastante —ni la miró.

—¿Qué?

—Estabas organizando tus ideas para convencerme de aceptar, ¿no? —volteó sólo para sentarse—. No se puede que no tengas resistencia y seamos compañeros. Si no puedes dar seis idas y de regreso a todo lo que corrimos, dejarás de incistirme.

—¿¡Me estás retando!?

—¡Me has llevado a estos límites poe tus mensajes!

Como la primera vez, entre ambos pares de ojos de los jóvenes idols hubo un choque relleno de odio. Siendo la niña que es, Rin formó un puchero y evadió la mirada de Len.

—¡Pues bien!

—Gracias, sabía que… uh.

Sin ninguna palabra más y arrastrándole una mala mirada al rubio todo el camino a posicionarse, se centró. No sin antes sacar la lengua para molestarlo.

—En serio va a correr… —suspiró posando de espalda corbada y una mano a la mejilla—. Hay que ver cuántas da. ¿Cuántas le dije? ¿Seis?

Era claro que no esperaba mucho de la chica.

Pero los siguientes minutos le fueron SUMAMENTE vergonzosos. No sólo por ser el causante de que en las primeras vueltas la rubia cantara a todo pulmón en su ida y regreso tratando de probar un punto (en vano), pero también por la atención que se le dio de forma directa.

Tras que Rin empezó a alentarse en la ida de la tres, pasó un heladero. Claro que él pidió uno de banana; apenas Rin regresó y reflejó en su mirada la escena de él comprando, jadeó con indignación y poco aire.

—¡¡Cómo… puedes…!!

—Uh oh —Len rascó su nuca—. Oye, mira, si quieres te…

—¡¡…ser… tan…!! Uff…

—Hey. Que estoy diciendo que te puedo comprar…

—¡No, no me hables! ¡¡Ya sé que me torturaras viendo tu helado y yo con vueltas pendientes!! ¡Y que me da iguaaaal! Uf…

Sollozó, se detuvo para respirae, y volvió a sollozar mientras arrastraba sus piernas para dar la vuelta cuatro. Él se sintió – incriminado – más allá de lo dramática de la chica, se sintió mal. Volteó al confundido heladero.

—¿Me da dos de banana?

( ... )

Rin llegó de forma literal arrastrándose en el suelo, cansada. Rogaba por energía mientras extendía una mano al sol…

Len frunció los labios, ¿debería…?

—Aaah. ¡Aaah!

—¿Disculpa, estás bien?

Parpadeó incrédulo al ver a una chica de un gran sombrero y gafas de sol tender una mano a la rubia. Esta farfulló sus rezos, con brillos en el aire aguantando una lagrimilla.

—Tú… M…

—¿Estás…? —un grito desde atrás la hizo respingar, soltar a Rin que cayó de rostro al pavimento, y siguió corriendo—. ¡Hidrátateee!

Detrás de la joven del sombrero fueron una docena de personas coreando que la amaban.

—Raro… —Len musitó para luego recordar que la sangre de Rin caería en sus manos. La fue a levantar—. Oye, hey.

—Di seis vueltas… —aclaró con el tono delirante de voz arrastrando sus palabras, alzando un índice que temblaba hacia el cielo—. ¡Seis…!

—Sí, lo hiciste. Mira, yo… —él solía tener difícil el disculparse. Entonces, en vez de eso, le metió un helado de banana a la boca—. Ten.

—Me gusta más el de naranja —Rin dijo con palabras más difíciles de comprender a la primera oída gracias a la paleta.

—La banana no está tan mal.

Pensándoselo, a cara larga incluso y con ese sonroso vivo en sus mejillas, la arrastró consigo hasta la banca.

—Entonces… te lo vas a pensar aún más…

—…Sí.

El sol pareció reírse de las hebras oro en las melenas rubias, brillando más.


End file.
